


Crying Wolf

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bitten (TV), Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, POV First Person, Training, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes crying wolf was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "crying wolf" at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/). Can be set in either canon but works better with the style of the book.

I huffed hot air. This wasn't my usual idea of a game. Playing the submissive didn't suit me, not as a human and even less so as a wolf. But this wasn't for me, it was for Nick. With the pack in such short supply, we all needed to strengthen our weaknesses. Nick's weakness was taking charge. He could follow an order or a plan to the word but he always needed that word. Usually from Clay but tonight, it would be Clay he was working against.

I lifted my head to the sky and howled. A cry for help. Exposing myself and my weaknesses for all to hear. That was my own struggle; I wasn't surprised when Jeremy elected me the victim of this charade.

I felt Clay half a heartbeat behind me and took off at a run, not breathing evenly, not pacing myself. I ran like my life depended on it and Clay did a good job of making sure I didn’t forget, nipping and snarling whenever he was close enough.

My job was to run, Clay's job was to give chase and Nick's job was to work out what was going on, assess the situation, plan a counter attack and rescue me. All of which he had to do in the dark, not knowing a thing about our plan. He had about two minutes, if Clay's ribs were still sore.

Just as my lungs were starting to burn and my legs were starting to scream and everything else was crying that I should give up, Nick came crashing through the undergrowth, barreling into Clay and pinning him, growling threateningly and then upon recognizing him, giving him a look that said, _what the fuck, man?_ as loudly as if he had spoken.

He looked to me and I dropped down onto my flanks, submitting to my savior. Clay pushed Nick off and did the same, as if we were bowing after a play.

Nick shook out his dark fur and sat down as if sulking. _Not funny_ , his whole demeanor said. I nuzzled against him in apology.

Crying wolf was never funny but some nights, it just had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
